1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for controlling flow of vehicles on roadway systems.
2. Background Art
Several automated transportation systems have been proposed for transporting vehicles and for controlling flow of vehicles. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,775,227; 5,845,583; and 6,129,025.
A guideway system according to the invention for conveying vehicles includes a first guideway lane and a plurality of control cells. Each cell includes a particular portion of the first guideway lane and a cell controller for monitoring and controlling traffic flow on the first guideway lane portion within the respective cell. Furthermore, the cell controllers are in communication with each other so as to share information with each other.
A method for controlling flow of vehicles on a guideway system having a guideway lane includes monitoring vehicle flow within control cells of the guideway system using cell controllers, wherein each cell includes a particular portion of the guideway lane and one of the controllers, and wherein the controllers are in communication with each other for sharing information with each other; and controlling operation of a vehicle within a particular cell using the controller of the particular cell.